Sasuke Uchiha The 100 themes challenge
by NaniNeko
Summary: I've comprised the 100 themes into a story rather than one-shots. This is still in progress so we'll see where I take it. M for later violence and potential love scenes .
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I won't lie to you. Why should I when I have nothing to speak but the truth - the whole truth all that follows in its wake. My name is Kage Kokoro. It translates out, in English, to mean 'the hearts shadow'.

The heart is what I love. I can hear the soft song: 'doki-doki'. Place a kiss upn the beating muscle: feel it skip. The secrets of the heart are mine alone to hold.

I do not lie.

I merely twist and bend what must not be told.

I am Kokoro. A shadow of the heart.

Freely now, place your hand upon my chest. Fell my soft skip. Hear my calm tune. But can you learn the secrets of my heart?

Show me how you do.

And when you do:

The 'doki-doki' of your heart...

Will be returned to you...

_'Doki'_

_'Doki'_

From my heart.

* * *

**Yes, this is short. I know. I have taken on the 100 themes challenge and have decided to try to interlock them into an actual story. So, there will be 100 chapters, one for each theme. The length will vary depending on how I decide it should contribute to the making of my story. I hope you readers enjoy it.**

**Fell free to hit me with props and criticisms.**

**Flamers, take it to someone who cares.**

**~NaniNeko**


	2. Foreign

**Foreign**

Ever feel so completely alone before? So alone that your chest has ached relentlessly until...finally...

You

Feel

Nothing?

That's how I feel. I close my eyes and all I see is that dark room, illuminated by moonlight. My brother half standing in the shadows, peering down with his red, blazing crimson eyes. And myself, so small and fragile - both mentally and physically-, standing there confused. I was looking for answers and received so little words but much understanding.

So much.

So much.

So much.

Power. Curiosity.

Evil.

Killed every single one of them, he did. But not me. He left me because I was weak. So very weak. I wasn't 'worth' the kill.

But yet...

Casting my gaze down, I see his soiled, bloody body. His lips stained in blood. His eyes strained to blindness. My eyes bled. His fingers - I could feel them still against my flesh, poking into my forehead. The last gesture - Brotherly - in all the deceitful mind games he played up until this moment: his death, that he presented to me. A brotherly gesture.

My eyes. That's what he had wanted. My eyes - powerful eyes. What had the fox said... Powerful eyes, like that of... Madara. Uchiha Madara. He helped Itachi. Helped them slaughter our clan.

The rocks grinding into my knees didn't matter. Nothing mattered at this very moment to my restless mind. Overthinking? I think not.

He had wanted my eyes, he admitted, yet he did not take them when he had the chance. His lips moved, speaking to me. His hand approached, touching ever so delicately my forehead. A two fingered poke that I had not felt since I was a small small boy.

**It was all a lie.**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit cave. When did I fall asleep? Madara sat in the corner. I didn't dare attack. There were so many blanks that I needed filled in and at the moment he was the only one who could do so...

I reached up, running a hand through my hair, bringing it back forwards and over the bridge of my nose where it pinched. I hated sleeping now. I hated it before too.

At first - I saw my clans slaughter.

Now, when I close my eyes, I see their slaughter, Itachi's final stand, and then...My question's return.

Why was my life such a fucking mess? I was so _sick_ and _tired_ of people fucking with me.

A sharp pull at my side brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Madara's... I'm not quite sure who she was. I didn't enjoy talking to Madara at the moment, so I tried not to, and I had asked the young girl, currently pulling at my bandages, who she was.

I think I finally met someone who talks less then me, for she has yet to utter a single phrase - not even a gasp has escaped her lips.

I flinched back when her small lithe fingers touched my bare chest beneath my bandages. This was not the first time she'd done that, and I knew it wasn't going to be the last, but each and every time, I felt suddenly uncomfortable. So exposed.

I had never before felt that. Embarrassed, perhaps, from my days on team seven when Naruto would do something ridiculous. Never before from the touch of a small girl.

I have never been touched 'intimately' (I guess that's what you would call it...Girls groping me when I did not appreciate it does not count) by anyone. Yet, these simple gestures - they did something so completely foreign to my body.

It made me feel exposed. Not as though she could see my skin complete, but she could see _me_. Like with a simple glance she was punching a hole through my chest and taking a look inside. I didn't feel so secure, my emotionless facade felt like a joke with her hands pressed against me.

A smoothness I didn't know.

Too gentle for someone as fucked up as me.

Invoking something I tried hard to hide.

"I'm fine," I said. I looked down at my scarring chest. Just another one to add to the collection. The blood had basically stopped spilling and now, two days after I had been brought here, it was beginning to heal. Though I said this: 'I'm fine,' many times, it had never once stopped her. She would shift forwards, backing me into the wall. The supplies would drag behind her on a small sheet that she pulled forward. From there, she would reach out and with a slab of gauze in one hand and some sort of herbs in the other.

I never watched her after that part.

I felt my back his the cold stone wall behind me. Shortly after, her fingers were massaging my chest. My eyes closed and I turned my head away, thinking of anything but this. It was like a drug. Her fingers left transparent marks on my skin. Soft caresses that created the sweetest sensation. Pain disappeared for a moment and my heart, every time her fingers grazed close as she looped a bandage around, would feel free from my burdenous guilt.

A guilt I did not feel right without carrying.

Perhaps if things were different. If I had grown up a normal child, a child of love and happiness, not revenge and hate, then maybe I could appreciate this lifting. Maybe I could relish the way she was making me feel - the goodness inside it.

But having blocked it for so long, it, dare I say, frightened me. I did not know how to react. I did not know how to deal with such feelings. So I pushed them aside.

As hard as I tried, she kept pulling on them. Right there, on the the left most side of my chest.

Finally she pulled away. To slow for my liking, she cleaned up the left over supplies and wrapped it up in the little blanket. She gathered it into her arms and turned around, walking back to the other side of the cave like room. No longer feeling her beside me, I opened my eyes.

Madara stood up. I caught the movement out of the corner of my eyes and lifted my head. Where was he going?

"Make sure to watch Sasuke." He was speaking to the girl. She made no movement what so ever. Not even a nod of her head. Next, he did speak to me. "I'll be back, Sasuke. You should rest some more." He turned, placing on that ridiculous orange mask, the Akatsuki cloak draped over his shoulders.

I watched him leave, feeling nothing but bitterness.

_"Make sure to watch Sasuke."_

I looked over at the girl on the other side of the room, willingly. I was older. She was smaller. I needed to be babysat? Was I a child? She turned her head and I quickly looked away.

Whatever. It wasn't worth my energy. It didn't matter. I wasn't going anywhere until I had my questions answered and something to go off of from there.

Whoever that girl was, why ever she was there, I told myself, it doesn't matter. I turned my back to her, laying down on the tatami mat.

I needed to get better... Though I told myself not to be influenced by her, by mind and body were betraying my sense. I had to get distance between us.

This was all too - New. No...

I had seen how people react. It wasn't the fact that I was beside a girl- being touched.

It wasn't that she wasn't trying to touch me as others had.

Her touch was something completely and inevitably of its own.

It was something _foreign_. Something my body craved and something I was not going to allow.


End file.
